poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Canterlot High (FMR
This how Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Mike return to Canterlot High in Flain's Mixel Rock & Roll Adventure. At Canterlot High all of the EG Mixels are waiting, When Magnifo, Memo and Wizwuz are practicing magic, While Zaptor and Shuff play cards, Shuff got 4 aces Shuff (EG): How's that? Zaptor (EG): Not bad. Zaptor got 4 jokers Beating Shuff Shuff (EG): Hey, No fair! Gobba (EG): sighs I'm starting to think he's not coming. suddenly, Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Mike, Pops out of the portal All EG Mixels: Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Mike are back! Human Alphablock X: X-citing! Flain: Oof. I'm back. all of EG Mixels WE're thrilled to see them back, Mal Was being nice to Flain Flain: And I've got some bad news about those new guys. Everyone was Shocked to see this, Later, At the Bakery Cafe Zoey (Total Drama): So, Something tells me is these new guys? Magnifo (EG): Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis. There's so much catching up to do! Seismo (EG): For starters, a certain brown-haired guitar player was just askin' about you. Flain: excitedly Rose Rock was asking about me?! throat Isn't that nice? milkshake Mesmo (EG): Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world? Vulk: He's got an official title now. fanfare the Chose ones of the cubits! Mike: That's right. Human Alphablock I: Incredible. Mal: Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really were Weldos' prized pupil. Mike: Sure does, It's called Mixopolis! Human Alphablock S: Super! Human Alphablock D: Dynamic. Magnifo (EG): A city?! You have your own city?!? Eh... throat Ooh, uh, lovely. Humam Alphablock B: Brilliant. Flain: What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous Nixels from Planet Mixel? Teslo (EG): Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the only strange thing that's happened since you left. Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play. Flain: Well, My crown was returned to Planet Mixel, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Mal when he turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster! No offense. Mal: disgruntled None taken. Heh. I'm used to it. Teslo (EG): They'll never even know what hit 'em! yells Seismo (EG): We've got nothin' to worry about now that Flain's back. Lunk (EG): I'm pretty sure I could find something to worry about. But it won't be the sirens. Flain: The sooner we do this, the better. Any idea where the Starrings might be? Zaptor (EG): milkshake sighs There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Starrings. Flain: Looks like we've got a party to crash. Zaptor (EG): squee At canterlot high, Inside the gym, Many Students Arguing, As they Watch their Rivals against Rivals, While Zaptor is eating Cookies, Rose Rock Snatchs A Drink from Scott Angrily Rose Rock (EG): sighs I'm gonna get more punch! Rock collides with Flain Rose Rock (EG): Flain? Flain: Uh... bumped, into, always, doing? Rose Rock (EG): What are you doing here? You came back for the big competition, right? Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts